


all海车队—第四班

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 源海





	all海车队—第四班

当这段混乱开始时，其实崔始源有很长一段时间都难以接受，可能是天生的贵公子气让他对这种有些淫乱的关系嗤之以鼻，他甚至从宿舍搬回了家，觉得无法面对这些兄弟。怎么可以呢？李东海是兄弟啊怎么能对他做这样的事情呢？

整个队伍的气氛搞得有些紧张，在休息室里常常会看见他一个人坐在一边看书看报，其他人以李东海为中心或近或远的坐着，不管他有什么傻瓜动静都能引来他们宠溺的笑。每当他觉得自己被冷落了心里泛酸水的时候，李东海就会在李赫宰的怂恿和其他人的鼓励下怯生生地蹭到他身边来问他在干什么，或者小小声地撒娇让他结束后带他去吃海鲜。那个时候的李东海更小更软，如果现在的李东海是只小老虎，那那个时候的李东海只能是玩具店里的老虎布偶，看着凶巴巴的实际上一点杀伤力都没有，只能让人想把他抱在怀里生怕被人抢走了。因为他的态度李东海有些怕他，平常如果没有人陪着甚至不敢来找他。看着他琥珀一样透亮的眼睛闪着期待的光，像是装进了满天的星辰。崔始源只能摸摸他柔软的头发，学着李赫宰平常哄他的语气说好想干什么都行。一开始他一回应李东海就哒哒的跑掉躲在金希澈或者金钟云的背后支着脑袋看他，后来胆子大了也敢从他双臂中间钻进他的怀里，挤开他拿着的书或者报纸窝在他怀里睡觉。

后来大队一起外出录制综艺节目，晚上放他们自由活动，他们便买了一大堆东西在户外支起烧烤架来一场激情有趣的party。特哥拉着他躲在一边问他现在能接受了吗，如果还是不能的话他们会收敛一些的，希望他就当什么都不知道吧。

崔始源看着烧烤架那边，一群人吵吵闹闹热火朝天。因为怕溅起的火星伤到他，李东海被所有人拒绝靠近烤架，正撅着嘴生闷气，剥了个橘子吃被酸得两眼都眯成了一条线，然后看他回头瞄了一眼正在争论牛肉是嫩一点好吃还是老一点有嚼劲的一群人一眼，确定他们没人注意到他，又继续剥了好几个青橘子，每个掰了一瓣尝酸得他吐舌头，然后拿着橘子给吵闹的人一人嘴里塞了一大半，瞬间烤架一边惨叫连连，只有小恶魔一个人哈哈大笑。崔始源没有回头都能感觉到身后朴正洙一脸哭笑不得又宠溺无奈的表情。

崔始源还看见狂笑的小恶魔被金希澈金钟云逮住，摁着手脚被腹黑圭硬塞了一块牛肉。还纳闷怎么对上李东海都流行以德报怨了？就发现小恶魔变身小火龙被辣得大张着嘴一边嚎叫一边蹦哒，刚刚被酸得呲牙咧嘴的李赫宰还是不忍心看他辣的眼泪汪汪的样子跑过去拿冰淇淋过来一口一口喂他。

还看见李东海剥好柚子，给金希澈喂一块换得了一口年糕，给神童喂一块换得了一口牛肉，给曺圭贤喂一块换得了一口土豆片，塞得整个腮帮子鼓鼓的像只小仓鼠，又跑过去给李赫宰喂一块换得了一个亲亲，给金英云喂一块换得了趴在金英云背上骑大马。

崔始源看着看着眼眶都湿润了，接过朴正洙递来的纸巾，无奈地笑了笑说：“他那么好那么乖，谁能不喜欢他不宠他呢？”

朴正洙拖着他走过去，无视李东海的抗议尖叫把骑大马的骑得开心人揪下来一把塞进他怀里，玩嗨了的小朋友懵懵懂懂被转移了怀抱茫然的盯着他看。他只能收紧了手臂，把人圈的更紧一些“东海还想骑马？”

“呃...我...”小朋友还是害怕他，扭头去找哥哥，看到其他人鼓励的眼神才回头怯怯地看着他。崔始源蹲下身直接把他扛在肩头，听他一声惊呼之后咯咯笑得开心觉得自己心情也飞扬起来，你开心就好，只要你开心就好。

那种肆意横行的欢闹，无忧无虑的样子在崔始源的一生中留下深切的烙印，那是他们精彩又绚烂的青春时光，回不去，也永远磨灭不掉。被宠爱的时间太长让李东海好像不管心理还是生理上都没有长大，闹到深夜的时候困的像啄米的小鸡，软绵绵地靠在崔始源身上，又不肯听话去睡，大家拿他没办法只得收拾收拾散了，让崔始源带他回房间说今晚上交给他了。

李东海睡觉恶劣难搞，那个时候空调设备还不如现在发达，屋子里热的像烤箱还要被睡姿奇葩的李东海整个人抱住，像考拉抱着树死死不松开，深受其害的李赫宰提起来就咬牙切齿说再有下次就把他丢出去扔厕所让他抱着马桶睡，但别说行动了，你说这话时还把没睡醒打盹的人在怀里圈的死死地，笑出来的牙龈让你一点说服力都没有。

回房间崔始源整理他们带过来的行李箱，李东海自动自发地钻进浴室去洗澡。李东海洗澡的时候李赫宰敲门进来瞅了瞅瘫了一地的行李有些尴尬地笑笑，把一个圆管状的东西塞到他手里，崔始源低头一看用他那时候还不太顺畅的英语还是看出了大写的润滑字样，白皙俊秀的脸上瞬间通红一片。“东海从来不会操心这些，我想你应该也没有准备就给你拿过来了，小孩儿怕痛你扩张的时候多挤一些。”一向流利的rapper现在紧张得结巴，说完扭头就跑还不忘关上门。看他后颈上的红痕应该跟已经烧红了的崔始源差不了多少。等李东海洗完澡出来的时候整个人清醒了不少，推着一身臭汗的崔始源去洗澡警告他不洗得香香的不准出来。

“呀崔始源你闷死在里面了吗？”李东海困的要死强撑着眼皮等他洗澡，结果这人不知道在干嘛在里面磨叽了快一个小时。

被他这一吼崔始源再想躲也躲不了了，只得围了浴巾走出来，平时自信优雅的大少爷仔细看竟有些扭捏慌张。  
李东海看他只下半身围着浴巾，上半身因为常年锻炼在那个时候就已经有了形状好看的胸肌腹肌，现在赤裸着挂着水珠，说不出的性感诱人。“你，你干嘛不穿衣服？”羞得他缩进被子里，两只爪子扯着被子把自己捂得严严实实的只露出一双灵动的大眼睛。

“东..东海..我...可以吗？”

“你..把灯关了！！”

崔始源听话地关了灯，趁着乡间明亮的月光爬上床，搂着李东海柔软的腰把他带进怀里。那时候的李东海瘦瘦小小的，没有刻意的锻炼肌肉整个人软软娇娇的，像只小猫缩在他怀里。

“嗯..浴巾是湿的..不舒服...”小猫在他怀里害羞得连动一下都不敢，只能伸出手指戳戳他坚硬的胸肌。崔始源浑身僵硬的扯下浴巾丢下床，浑身赤裸着把只穿着薄睡衣的李东海抱着，他口干舌燥感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了，怀里的李东海大概也不太舒服，从两人紧贴的皮肤来看他此刻也如同烫得像一块烙铁。

“嗯..你动不动嘛...”李东海一看就是被照顾得太好连性事上也一样，他只负责躺着享受，出力耕耘的是其他人的事。

崔始源在摸黑之中吻上李东海的唇，感觉到他乖巧的张开嘴，一条柔软的舌头伸出来舔过他的牙齿在口腔内侧一下一下轻柔的舔弄像舔在他的心尖上让他整个人都在颤抖。一群男人在一起打嘴炮难免冒出浑话来，但论起真枪实干来这确实是崔始源的第一次。

凭着本能崔始源扣着李东海的额头，反客为主，搂在他腰上的手用力一撑变成经典的上下姿势。透着澄澈的月光看身下的李东海，薄唇被吻的发肿张着嘴吐气如兰，两条藕臂缠在他的脖颈上交叠着，睡衣被扯开了几颗扣子乱糟糟的露出胸前一边雪白，他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他透着信任与欣喜，比月光还亮比星辰还美。

崔始源解开他的衣扣，温柔小心的褪下他的裤子，呈现在他眼前的是一片霜华雪白。大掌在滑嫩的肌肤上摩挲，艳红的乳尖在他手下挺立。李东海天生体毛少连阴部的毛发也少而细软，欲根娇俏颤巍地挺起化为一根小玩具被他握在手里。大拇指划过顶部小孔就听见李东海加重的喘息声。

李东海伸手向下一摸，男人初经人事的阳具早就硬的得滴水直挺挺的贴在小腹上。而本人却仍然不知所措的抚摸他的腰侧舔弄他的乳尖，大手握着他的性器上下揉搓，看起来并不知道下一步应该怎么办。李东海哼哼唧唧地笑他，带着他的手摸进自己的股缝，摸过干涩的褶皱，稍稍用了点力把他的食指摁进去一点，小口翕合着含住，感觉身上男人僵硬得一动不动，李东海泄气地小声抱怨“你到底做不做嘛？”

“东...东东东海...你会疼吗？”

李东海伸脚踹他，拉过被子盖在脸上，又羞又娇地说“刚刚李赫宰过来不是给了你润滑剂吗，你多涂一点就不疼了。”

崔始源又手忙脚乱地爬下床把刚才藏起来的润滑剂翻出来，挤了一大坨在手上捂着，等它变得温热了之后才小心翼翼的揉在李东海的后穴上，试探的把手指伸进去扩张。他毕竟是第一次，完全没经验，又没有预料到今天会走到这一步更是没有准备。李东海咬着嘴唇尽力放松身体配合他，时不时出声要他轻一点或者重一点。

好容易扩张好，后穴足够松软滑嫩，崔始源已经忍得满头大汗。插进去被紧致的后穴一箍，抽插了十几下，李东海还没来得及感受到舒爽哼唧出声就感到一股暖流冲进了体内。崔始源像脱了力一样的松手压在他身上深感丢脸的把脸埋进枕头里。他想当李东海舒服想好好疼爱他结果这么不争气李东海还没爽到他就射了。反应过来的李东海只能一只手抱着他的脑袋，一只手伸下去握着他疲软的下身揉弄。听他崩溃的哼哼无奈地安慰，什么没事的没事的第一次都是这样又不是早泄以后就好了，什么金希澈第一次的时候也是这样刚进去就射了李赫宰更丢人还在扩张的时候就射了他一身。

感觉到手里的性器又重新硬起来才拍拍他厚实的肩膀，扭着身子催促他快点。崔始源振作起来，在心里发誓要一雪前耻把李东海做到哭叫，让他绽放成一朵盛开的莲花。重新顶进深处，感受着内壁柔软紧紧裹在他的肉棒上，一下一下换着角度的戳刺，无师自通地寻找李东海的敏感点，感受到他整个人颤抖的抽搐了一下哼唧声也变大，知道找对了地方便对着那一点加快冲刺的速度。李东海两腿缠在他的腰上两脚在他腰后勾成一个结，敏感点被不停地戳刺腿不自觉地夹紧崔始源的腰侧，大腿内侧的嫩肉能感觉到崔始源腰间的细汗。崔始源毕竟是第一次，良好的教养又让他很少接触到那些流传甚广的奇妙片子，不会那么多玩法只会遵循本能用最原始的方法和一颗火热滚烫想让对方舒服的心。李东海抛开羞怯扭着腰配合他的顶弄，他冲进去时放松任他破开嫩肉顶进最深处，往外抽时又绞紧后穴吮吸摩擦粗壮的肉棒。两个人一个喘着粗气一个带着哭腔的惊叫，臀肉击打的啪啪声混着咕滋咕滋的水声，一团混乱淫靡的交响乐。

崔始源埋下头含住他粉嫩的乳尖，舌头裹着小小的凸起打着圈的碾压，右手握着他胸脯的软肉用力拢起复而放松划过他根根分明的肋骨，握住他挺立的欲望被顶端流出的粘液沾湿了崔始源一手，用大拇指指腹摩擦光滑的圆头，李东海抖着身子惊叫一声射了出来，高潮的瞬间后穴紧紧吸住体内的粗跟，绞尽的嫩肉被狠狠顶开在敏感处撞击了十几下，一股激流对准敏感点冲刷，李东海被烫到哽咽，后穴随着他的喘息一缩一缩地吮吸吐着粘液的肉棒，穴内湿滑一边，崔始源轻轻一动能听到内里咕滋的水声和李东海呜呜咽咽的抽气声。

“对..对不起...”崔始源退出来把软成一滩水的李东海抱在怀里，扶着他的脑袋靠在自己肩上。李东海回抱他，浑身被汗水湿透了，黏黏糊糊的贴在他身上。

“不要对不起，很舒服。抱我去洗澡好不好？”像只猫一样用软软的头发蹭他的脸颊，搂着他娇娇软软地抱怨他“你不要那么绅士嘛，对着你撒娇让我觉得自己可不懂事了！！”

崔始源把他抱起来去浴室清洗，撩着清水在他滑嫩的皮肤上揉搓，刚刚在黑暗中没能看清，现在在浴缸的灯下能看见他身上被揉搓出情欲的红痕，两颗红豆被吮得晶晶亮亮挺在胸脯上像两朵展开的梅花，眉眼里透着的是被宠溺疼爱的满足，他的样子纯洁又娇媚，乖巧又娇蛮，让人忍不住亲了又亲怎么也宠不够。听见他的话把他搂的更紧，两人皮肤形成一个鲜明对比，崔始源是健康的巧克力色而年轻的东海又白又嫩。“东海，不要讨厌我。”

“你要像他们一样宠我，我就不讨厌你！”依赖着窝在他怀里撒娇。修长的手指捏他深茶色的乳尖。崔始源挠他的腰闹他，逗得他在怀里扭动着哈哈大笑。清洗干净把人抱出去，怕他着凉又给他裹上睡衣才紧紧抱着他哄他睡了。轻轻吻在他柔软的发顶，晚安，也是爱你。


End file.
